The Curse of the Eight Spirits
by Parent12D
Summary: After Mandy hurts Clover for the umpteenth time, and then gets cursed for her arrogance, being haunted by eight spirits. Will Mandy apologize to Clover to break the curse? Find out now! Rated T for the contents included, such as curses and an innuendo or two used as well.
1. Part 1

**Hello there readers everywhere! I have here for you all another brand new story that I decided to do for this franchise!**

 **Now before the story starts, here are a few notices for you all to be notified for:**

 **First of all, this is one of the few stories I'm doing that features Mandy as a major character in the story (behind Eraser [my version] and Mystery of the Stolen Locket), just so you all know.**

 **Also, this story is categorized as a Supernatural/Humor story due to the appearances of curses and ghosts, being done in a humorous light.**

 **Now as for the summary; After Mandy in a cruel manner, hurts Clover for the umpteenth time after hurting her so many times in the past, Mandy ends up getting cursed by 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits', which Andrew and Alex completely believe in. Once Mandy got a glowing blue green collar on her neck, she shakes it off, thinking the curse is a hoax. She then finds out that every time she says a number from 1 to 8 (Whether it's the number itself or if she says something that sounds like or remotely rhymes with perfectly with the actual number in any language at all), a spirit gets summoned from the collar and ends up getting Mandy in a deeper hole than she already is. Only way for her to break the curse is if she apologizes to Clover for hurting her.**

 **Another thing, Robert (Boris' character) will make an appearance in order to help Clover who can't move, by carrying her and keeping her company. If you want to know what the eight ghosts are, you'll have to read for yourself. Although, all eight of them strongly resemble Andrew in a comical manner, that's the only hint I'm giving until you read the story.**

 **One last thing, the ghosts will be named Andrew in different variations, based on what alliance they represent. Dominique and Caitlin will make an appearance too, just so it isn't a surprise.**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting anymore of your time, so with all that said, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me, as are the ghosts that appear to haunt Mandy. Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL:**

It was 3:00 in the afternoon at Beverly Hills High School, and it was about time for all the students to go home. One of the students in particular who goes by the name Mandy, was setting a line trap for Clover to trip over, being the jerk she is.

"Hehehehehehe," Mandy laughed. "Once I get that little twit Clover to trip over this trap I set, there will be no one standing in my way to make myself the best and fashionable student in the entire school!"

Mandy continued laughing until she saw Clover in the distance with her friends.

"Oh here she comes," Mandy felt it was the best time to hide while Clover was coming towards her trap.

* * *

With Clover, we see her talking to her friends, including Andrew and Chaosky, about girly stuff and such.

"So as you can see, there's no way Mandy is the most fashionable student in the school. That position belongs to me," Clover said. "Not to mention that I happen to have the coolest boyfriend who goes by the name Robert; aka Robby."

"Yeah," Andrew and Chaosky said together.

"We know that at this point Clover," Alex said.

"Don't bother talking her out of her," Sam retorted. "You know how she acts."

"Yeah, we know." Chaosky said.

"So anyway as I was saying, Mandy is nothing more but a-"

Clover didn't even get to finish as she tripped over the line that was set up as a trap for her.

"WOOOOOAAAHHHH!" Clover shouted as she then tripped and ended up falling onto the floor, her feet all crippled and such.

"Oh my god Clover are you okay!" Andrew shouted as he approached her along with the others.

"Owww…" Clover moaned. "I think my legs are broken guys…"

Robert, having saw her trip and all approached her and kneeled down to her.

"Clover mah darlin'," Robert spoke with concern. "Are y'all alright?"

"Oww… I can't move…" Clover groaned, unable to get onto her feet.

"Who would do this," Andrew wondered.

"Hahahahahaha that would be me!"

Mandy then made her appearance as she continued laughing the way she does.

"Mandy!" The gang shouted together.

"That's right," Mandy gloated. "And I just tripped Clover just to show her that I happen to be the best student in the entire school, not her!"

Mandy laughed some more as the others looked aggravated.

"Mandy, you've hurt Clover for the umpteenth time," Chaosky stated.

"Yeah so what," Mandy sassed.

"Mandy you do know what's going to happen because of your arrogance," Andrew started.

"What, the fact that I'll be the better student," Mandy wondered. "Because I already made that happen!"

"No stupid," Alex retorted, standing next to Andrew. "You've have unleashed a very dangerous curse!"

"Say what?" Mandy didn't seem taken aback.

"Mandy, you never heard of 'The Curse of the Eight Spirits'," Andrew asked her.

"What the hell is that suppose to be," Mandy snorted as Andrew and Alex were shaking in fear, believing in the curse.

"Mandy, this isn't a joke," Andrew warned her. "Because you went too far with hurting Clover, you're going to be haunted by eight spirits."

"And these eight spirits will appear every time you say a number from 1 to 8." Alex said afterwards.

"Please," Mandy waved them off. "Everyone knows curses are nonsense."

"They aren't," Andrew said.

"What's going to happen," Mandy started. "A collar comes out of nowhere and attaches itself to my neck?"

The moment she asked that did a bright blue green light occur and ended up shining around Mandy, who was blinded by the scenery. When the light disappeared a moment later, Mandy was then shown wearing a glowing blue green collar that was on her neck.

"What the-" Mandy tried taking it off, but to no avail. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"See Mandy, we told you the curse is real," Alex pointed out.

"Please this is just a coincidence," Mandy shook it off. "Now why am I wasting with you dweebs? I'm going home now if you don't mind! Later losers!"

Mandy then left as she continued laughing at the so-called curse as Andrew and Alex were shaking their heads.

"She's doomed isn't she," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "Only way she can break the curse is if she apologizes to Clover with real emotions, but that'll never happen."

"I know," Alex agreed. "Good thing we aren't cursed."

"Yeah," Andrew brought Alex close. "I love you baby cakes."

"I love you too sweet cheeks."

They then started French kissing with their tongues touching and all as Clover, who was still crippled looked at Robert.

"Oooo, Robby, I can't get up," Clover groaned.

"Want me to carry you and keep ya company," Robert suggested.

"Yes, I'd love that," Clover said.

"Okay, here I go."

Robert then lifted up Clover, carrying her bridle style as he kept her close.

"I love ya darlin',"

"I love you too Robby Poo," Clover smiled. "Now please bring me home."

"Ya got it babe."

Robert then carried Clover back to her house. This got Andrew and Alex to quit kissing.

"Guess we should go home too." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go Romeo," Alex winked at him.

"Yeah, let's go baby doll," Andrew grabbed her hand.

They then walked side by side holding hands as Chaosky and Sam were still thinking about the curse Mandy got.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Sam commented in regards to the curse Mandy caught.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," Chaosky said eagerly. "Want me to get the popcorn Sammy?"  
"That would be a great idea Chaosky."

Chaosky and Sam then walked home after the others as they were going to make some popcorn, about to enjoy the madness and chaos that Mandy will be going through tonight…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

It was now 6 o'clock at night and at the house that belonged to Mandy, we see Mandy combing her hair as she kept telling herself about the fact that the curse Andrew and Alex talked about was a bunch of nonsense.

"Ah, that should do it," Mandy then looked at her collar again. "This whole curse has to be a bunch of nonsense."

It was then someone knocked at the door. It was Dominique and Caitlin who wanted to spend time with Mandy.

"Hey Mandy you in there," Dominique called out. "We are ready to hangout with you!"

"Yeah come on," Caitlin called out afterwards.

"Give me _one_ minute!" Mandy called out.

The moment she said one did her collar start shaking.

"What's going on," Mandy wondered as a number 1 that looked like it was made of stone appeared and then grew big until a spirit was shown afterwards. In the presence of Mandy was what appeared to be a caveman, who looked a lot like Andrew, and was dressed similarly to Fred Flintstone. He was on top of a dinosaur, his pet dinosaur that was a sauropod that somehow managed to fit in Mandy's room without falling through the ceiling.

"What the-" Mandy was flabbergasted.

"Duh, hello," The caveman said as his dinosaur was panting like a dog.

It was then Caitlin and Dominique stormed into her room.

"Mandy what are you doing, we have to-" Dominique was cut short as she saw the caveman ghost with his pet dinosaur. "Oh my, who's the handsome caveman you have there Mandy?"

"I don't know, who the hell are you suppose to be," Mandy asked.

"Oh uh, missy, my name happens to be uh… Andrew, that's my name," The caveman Andrew spoke. "And this is my pet dinosaur, his name is uh… Chaosky! Yup, that's his name!"

Dominique was getting smitten by the caveman, not caring if he was a caveman as hearts were appearing in her eyes as Mandy felt this was a joke.

"Okay, this has to be a sick twisted joke," Mandy shook her head. "You're not Andrew, the loser who goes to my school!"

"No, but my name is Andrew…" The caveman stated.

The dinosaur 'Chaosky' started barking like a dog.

"He's so handsome," Dominique cooed.

"Get out of here!" Mandy demanded.

"Duh, I can't do that missy," The caveman said as 'Chaosky' started licking her like a dog.

"Ew, dinosaur saliva," Mandy groaned in disgust. "You two have got to go!"

"Awww come on, we'd make great house guests," Caveman Andrew said. "Duh, right Chaosky?"

'Chaosky' nodded yes.

"Just give us a minute to show you uh… how great we'd be as roommates…" The caveman said as Mandy looked annoyed.

* * *

 **ONE MINUTE LATER…**

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** YOUR FILTHY DINOSAUR GOT SALIVA ALL OVER MY MAKEUP AND HE'S EATING MY DRESSES!" Mandy screamed as the dinosaur had in fact, eaten the dresses and ruin the makeup with his saliva.

"Awww, that means he likes you," The caveman said as 'Chaosky' licked Mandy some more. "See, he likes you."

Mandy, having about enough, looked at her friends Caitlin and Dominique and she then said.

"Girls, get rid of these two ghosts!"

"I'll pass Mandy," Caitlin shook her head. "I don't want to be covered in dinosaur saliva."

"I'll get rid of him," Dominique went into seductive mode. "Hey Mister caveman, how bout you give me a kiss on the lips?"

Dominique approached the caveman and puckered her lips as the caveman looked nervous.

"Duuuhhh… Chaosky let's get out of here," The caveman stuttered. "My cavewoman Alexandra is probably missing me!"

"Uh huh!" 'Chaosky' nodded.

The moment that was said did the two end up vanishing, leaving no trace of them behind as Mandy was relieved, Dominique was disappointed and Caitlin didn't know what to say.

"Now that they are gone, you girls wanna hang out," Mandy said.

"Actually, I have to take a shower now," Caitlin said. "I'll see ya later."

"And I want to get a sample of Andrew's hair and make my own clone of that wonderful hunk," Dominique said. "See ya Mandy."

They both left Mandy behind without saying another word as Mandy was all alone. Needing some time out of the house, Mandy decided it was best for her to get some fresh air so she put on her jacket and left the house, going outside where it was almost dark out…

* * *

Sometime later, it was dark out as Mandy was speaking to herself.

"Gosh, what I wouldn't do to go to the mall right about now," Mandy said. "The mall must be a good _two_ miles away from here."

Once she said two did her collar shake again.

"Oh now what?"

A magic wand appeared as a magical dust cloud shaped like a two appeared. Once the cloud disappeared, a ghost that was a wizard appeared, and he also looked a lot like Andrew based on his appearance. He was dressed like a wizard and even had that magic wand on him and he was wearing that wizard hat too.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, well hello there missy," The wizard ghost said.

"Oh great, are you suppose to be a wizard or something," Mandy retorted.

"Why yes indeed," The wizard chuckled. "They call me Andy Wizard, and my wand works like a charm and can do anything you want to have happen."

"Oh really," Mandy retorted.

"Yes, and I can prove it too," The wizard said. "What would you like to have happen on this faithful night?"

"Well if you must know, I'd like to get to the mall, but it's a far walk," Mandy rolled her eyes, wondering why she was asking for help from a ghost. "Could you do something about it?"

"Why sure missy, one trip to the Beverly Hills Mall coming right up," The wizard got his wand ready. "Now let's see, abracado, err, abbycadoo, no aussiemahoo, uh ahem! Abracadabra! Wa-hoo!"

The wand then unleashed a magical ray onto Mandy. However instead of sending her to the mall, it turned her into a fresh steak.

"What the-!" Mandy noticed she was a steak.

"Whoops, I had the wand set to 'steak' setting again," It was then a bunch of hungry dogs came out of nowhere and approached Mandy as a steak. "Oh goodie, some doggies want to have fun with you."

"Oh crap…" Mandy uttered as the dogs then charged towards her, as they then treated her like some chew toy, being a steak and all.

"Awww, they like you missy," The wizard was touched by this sight.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE AND GET ME TO THE MALL!" Mandy demanded.

"Oh right away missy," The wizard then got his wand ready again. "Now let's go, abbycahoo, abracadoo, alexcahoo, ahem! Abracadabra!"

The wand then got activated as Mandy vanished along with the wizard, as Mandy turned back to normal, being all bruised and such from being attacked by dogs as she was right above the mall in the sky along with the wizard.

"Well missy we're here, at your mall," The wizard said.

"Yeah but we're right above the…" They then started to fall. **"…BUILDING!"**

They starting heading to the roof.

"Well I got you to your mall, toodaloo," The wizard said farewell. "And happy landing wa ho ho!"

The ghost then vanished as Mandy then crashed through the roof and ended up landing in the mall, all bruised still from being attacked by dogs.

"Oooo," Mandy got up and dusted herself off. "Never taking advice from a wizard again."

Mandy then started wandering the mall as she then saw nothing interesting at all.

"Oh great, there's nothing to be found here," Mandy yawned. "There is nothing here that's under _three_ dollars!"

It was then her collar was shaking from her saying three.

"Of course…" Mandy retorted sarcastically.

It was then a number three styled in the form of bones appeared, almost as if it was from a pirate flag. Afterwards a ghost stood in place in front of Mandy, who was revealed to be none other than a pirate, who looked like a captain of a crew.

"Ahoy there lassie," The pirate said.

"Oh god," Mandy sighed. "Are you a captain or something?"

"That's right matey," The pirate said. "Thy call me Captain Drew, and I happen to be the captain of the buccaneers."

"Oh goody," Mandy rolled her eyes and attempted on walking away from the pirate. "Get away from me."

"But lassie, I can make a wonderful partner to be with you in this what you call 'mall," The captain said. "Besides, as a pirate, I demand some booty at once!"

"Really, what do I look like your parrot?" Mandy retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"No, but if I can't find booty, I'll just take someone's booty instead," Captain Drew stated.

"And who would that be," Mandy asked. "Who do you plan on stealing from?"

"That matey right thar," The pirate saw a short man and extended his hook-like arm and snatched his wallet.

"My wallet's gone," The short man spoke in a strong German accent.

"Arrrgh, here take it lassie," Captain Drew gave Mandy the wallet as the short man then looked angry.

"Hey! That's Mandy, and she took my wallet!" The man shouted. "Get her Puny!"

The man named Puny was (ironically) a big, tall and obese man who looked like he could pummel someone smaller than him.

"Abaft ye matey," The pirate took notice of the man named Puny. "Lassie I'll be taking this money of yours."

The pirate took some money out of Mandy wallets as she got furious.

"Why are you taking my money you greedy man," Mandy asked. "For your own selfish gain?"

"No no, this be for my wonderful lass of a galfriend, Alexandra," The pirate said. "I love that woman more that treasure. Now I shall leave you to play with this big guy named Puny. Meanwhile, I'm off to the pirate ship and my lassie!"

After he did a pirate laugh, he vanished without a trace as the short man with Puny still had a bone to pick with Mandy.

"She still has my wallet," The man shouted. "Get her Puny!"

Puny ended up growling as he started charging for Mandy.

"Oh crap, I'm out of here!"

Mandy then started running away with Puny and the short man chasing after her which felt like a good few minutes…

* * *

Sometime later, Mandy outran and ended up losing sight of Puny and the short man as she was now in an Elizabethan English Renaissance store with clothes and such.

"Whew, I lost those two lunatics," Mandy wiped her forehead. "What kind of store is this? Boring."

It was then she saw four familiar faces; in the form of Andrew, Alex, Chaosky and Sam as Mandy looked distasteful.

"Oh goody," Mandy retorted.

"Oh hey look who it is," Andrew noticed Mandy walking up to them. "If it isn't Miss 'I don't believe in curses' Mandy."

"Yeah if you must know, Clover is at the house with Robert," Chaosky remarked. "No thanks to you Mandy."

"Whateva, I don't care about that loser Clover, in fact why am I talking to you losers," Mandy said. "I have important things to do so I don't have time with the likes of you _four_ losers."

When she said four, her collar started shaking again as a bunch of stars appeared shaping into the number 4.

"Here we go again," Chaosky said eating some popcorn with Sam.

A moment later, a ghost appeared, who also looked a lot like Andrew, except this time, he was an Elizabethan nobleman who was wearing the hat with the feather on top and the uniform he was wearing also fit with his style. The man started speaking in a strong English accent.

"I say, you must be the lass known as Mandy who has been cursed with the eight spirits isn't that so miss?" The nobleman asked.

"What's it to ya," Mandy snorted. "Who are you suppose to be anyway?"

"I'll have you know that I go by the title 'Sir Andrew Anderson'," The man named Sir Andrew Anderson said. "And I'll have you know that I happen to be a noble gentleman, being from the Elizabethan era and such."

"Yeah right," Mandy rolled her eyes.

"I mean look at your outfit, and your uniform," Sir Andrew spoke. "You look like a goat."

"Hey!"

"Forgive me for sounding rude," Sir Andrew apologized. "What I meant to say is you look like a jackass."

Mandy was getting offended as Andrew himself then asked.

"Had enough already Mandy?"

"Grrrr… I can't take this anymore…" Mandy growled.

"There's only one way to break the curse Mandy," Andrew stated.

"And what would that be?"

"You have to apologize to Clover for hurting her," Andrew said. "And you have to be sincere with the apology."

Mandy rolled her eyes and waved her hand off.

"Pfffftt, yeah right," Mandy snorted. "I will never apologize to that lousy woman Clover if my life depended on it!"

"My my, I say," Sir Andrew Anderson stated. "Your necklace, your makeup, your hideous mole, and your hairstyle, it looks certainly atrocious!"

"What do you mean?" Mandy warned the Elizabethan ghost.

"What I mean is that you Miss Mandy look like a witch," Sir Andrew commented. "Or in this case, you're a B-I-T-C-H!"

Mandy looked shocked at this even though it was true. It was then a bunch of angry vicious female dogs came in suddenly despite the fact that dogs were forbidden.

"Why you see, your hideous witch like appearance has caused these angry female dogs to come in here and get all grouchy at you." Sir Andrew said.

"Oh crap…" Mandy gulped.

"And it looks like the female dogs could play with someone that's just like them," Sir Andrew Anderson then said his last words. "Ta ta Miss Mandy, I'm often to see my lady Alexandra the Great."

"I thought it was Alexander the Great."

"It's the female variation," He stated. "Ta ta and enjoy missy Mandy."

The nobleman then vanished like the ghost he was as the female dogs then growled angrily as they were about to attack her.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Mandy then decided on taking off as a bunch of female dogs started chasing her like angry pack of wolves. While Sam and Chaosky were eating some more popcorn, Andrew and Alex could only stare and shake their heads as Mandy was being chased by angry female dogs.

"She'll never learn," Andrew said. "She's gonna learn the hard way."

"That she is…" Alex admitted. "At least we're safe."

"Yeah," Andrew brought Alex close. "I love you baby doll."

"I love you too Romeo."

They then started French kissing again as Sam and Chaosky kept eating popcorn as Mandy was being chased out by a pack of angry female dogs. Needless to say she was about to learn the hard way, and boy will she be in for it soon enough…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **THAT'S RIGHT, THIS STORY WILL BE IN TWO PARTS! FOR NOW THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST PART! I'M DOING THIS TO PREVENT A LONG STORY OVER 6,000 WORDS FROM BEING CREATED LIKE 'TOO MANY CHAOSKYS' SO I'LL GET THE OTHER PART DONE NEXT TIME I'M ABLE TO WRITE AND SUCH!**

 **I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THE OTHER FOUR GHOSTS CONSIST OF A COWBOY, AN UNDERTAKER, AN ACE PILOT, AND A ZOOT-SUITED JAZZ INSPIRED PARTY PERSON! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**

 **FOR NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND HOW FUNNY IT IS TO BE PRECISE!**

 **THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright readers, here is part 2 to the story now!**

 **Now I don't have much to say here, other than this; will Mandy be able to free herself from the curse? Read and find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: Same as was given in the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **RESUMING STORY:**

Mandy is now shown having just barely escaping the pack of angry female dogs with her life as she was now out of the mall and she was now in the streetlights at nighttime. One can tell she was practically panting from running for her life, upset that the first four ghosts she encountered gave her bad luck.

"Huff… huff… okay… I'm okay now…" Mandy panted. "First my makeup and dresses, and being chewed up by dogs, then being chased by a fat psycho and now I get chased by angry female dogs? What next?"

Mandy wiped her forehead and let out a tired sigh.

"The house is probably like _five_ miles away." Mandy stated.

The moment she said five did her collar start shaking again as then a cactus appeared, shaping into the number 5.

"Oh boy, here we go," Mandy retorted.

A moment later, another ghost emerged, this one also looking a lot like Andrew. This time he was a cowboy, he was short, was wearing a cowboy hat and he was wearing the outfit and the boots and everything else a cowboy would wear. In spite of his size, his expression on his face made it clear that he was short tempered and he had quite an attitude too. The cowboy started speaking in a strong Western accent.

"Wow wee," The cowboy spoke. "I'll be, if it ain't the lass that they call ol' Miss Mandy huh?"

"Yeah," Mandy snorted. "So who are you suppose to be, cowboy?"

"I'll introduce mahself to you. I go by the name 'Andy the Kid'," The cowboy said. "And I wreckon that that darn tootin' mouth of yers looks like it'd git you in a lot of trouble missy, so y'all betta watch what yer say."

"Excuse me?" Mandy snorted. "Why should I take orders from an outlaw? Are you even an outlaw?"

"Nah, I happen to be a professional sheriff in the ol' Wild West," Andy the Kid stated. "And I'll have ya know that were I come from is all talk and no action."

"Please, like a puny pipsqueak cowboy is going to tell me what to do," Mandy snorted.

"Y'all dare to call me a pipsqueak," The cowboy warned. "Y'all best watch what ya say to me, and I'll hog tie y'all with my lasso. And mah beautiful lady Alexandra wouldn't take kindly to ya insult either!"

"Why, is y'all lady Alex also a pipsqueak like ya," Mandy mocked his accent.

"What did ya say about mah lady you punk," The cowboy was getting furious.

"She's short and puny like you sheriff," Mandy stated as she started laughing.

"Alright, ya asked for it missy," The cowboy got out a lasso. "Time fer me to teach y'all a lesson or two for insultin' me and mah beloved lady Alex."

"Please, what are you going to do with that lasso," Mandy asked daringly.

"I'll gladly show ya," The cowboy then got his lasso ready and then went and hogtied Mandy as she was then shocked at how powerful he was despite his size.

"Yeehaw," The cowboy whooped. "Now fer yer punishment."

"What." Mandy said as Andy the Kid then dragged Mandy with the lasso as we now switch to the next scene...

* * *

Mandy was now shown hanging upside down, lasso tied to a hanging monkey bar as she was now hanging over a running stream as the cowboy finished tying her to the bar.

"There," The cowboy finished tying her. "That'll teach ya not to mess wit the likes of me missy!"

"Get me down from here this instant," Mandy demanded.

"Fraid not missy, this is yer punishment," Andy the Kid said. "Now its bout time I hitch hike outta here now! Mah lady is waitin fer me! Yeehaw! WOW WEE WEE!"

The moment he let out that Western laugh did he vanish into thin air, leaving Mandy hanging over the running stream of water.

"Okay, how can this get any worse?" Mandy asked herself.

Then as if fate answered her question, the lasso she was tied to end up snapping off the bar and once it did, Mandy then fell into the stream and after she screamed from the fall, she was then dragged down the stream, getting herself all wet.

 _Of course._

Mandy kept that thought to herself as she was then dragged down the stream for what seemed like a good amount of time…

* * *

Sometime later, Mandy eventually managed to get out of the stream, as she was completely soaked, from her clothes to her hair.

"Ick, my clothes are soaked," Mandy wringed her shirt dry. "And so is my hair."

She then wringed her hair dry as she then shook herself off in hopes of getting dry quickly. She then examined her surroundings as she realized just how dark it was outside.

"Sheesh, it's gotten dark," Mandy sounded unsettled as the bright full moon was just over her head, looking all ominous and such.

"Oh what am I doing," Mandy sighed. "I haven't seen Caitlin and Dominique since _six_ o'clock."

After she said six, her collar shook yet again as a swirling ominous vortex appeared in the shape of a six.

"Let's get this over with." Mandy deadpanned.

A moment later, another ghost appeared in the place of the vortex. The ghost also looked a lot like Andrew, only this time; he looked a lot like an undertaker, wearing the top hat, the cape shirt, the tie, and the pants that fit his personality. The undertaker then started speaking.

"Ah, you must be the one that is known as Mandy, yes?" The undertaker sounded like a butler.

"Yeah, and who are you suppose to be?" Mandy asked.

"Well miss, I happen to be known as Anderson Mandaver." The undertaker introduced himself.

"Are you some kind of butler?" Mandy wondered.

"Close, I'm actually an undertaker if you must know," Anderson said. "And I can tell you already interacted with the other five ghosts right?"

"Yeah, and they caused me nothing but trouble," Mandy spat.

"Ah yes, well trouble is only the beginning of it my dear," The undertaker announced. "For it is only a matter of time before your time is up."

"What do you mean?" Mandy was starting to get unsettled.

"What I mean Mandy is that if you don't change your ways and break the curse your under, you'll ended meeting your demise and… well your death."

"What!?"

"That's right, and I have your funeral all planned out for when your time comes and I even set up your grave for you when the time comes." The undertaker said.

"No, you must be lying," Mandy stuttered. "You must be making a sick joke…"

"Don't believe me huh," The undertaker said. "Well allow me to show you with the snap of my fingers."

He then instantly snapped his fingers and an cloud that showed the future of Mandy appeared and in it was Mandy's grave and on the grave it said 'R.I.P Mandy Lifeline [born this year]-[died this year]. Mandy was started to get scared and paranoid.

"No… this can't be true," Mandy stuttered. "I can't die."

"I'm afraid so Mandy," Anderson said as the cloud disappeared. "Unless you break the curse and do 'you-know-what', you'll end up dead by the following day."

Mandy was unsure of what to do. Should she really apologize to Clover? Should she do what's right? Do it so she can save her life and not be dead?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a flock of ravens were flying overhead cawing all the way. Anderson took notice of this and commented.

"Ah I see the ravens have come as a sign to your incoming demise and your doom," The undertaker said. "They will shroud you with bad luck as a sign of your doom."

The ravens kept with the cawing while Mandy was speechless as the undertaker then made his last speech.

"Well I must be going now. I bid you adieu Mandy," The undertaker bowed. "You're going to need it. See you on the other side, if you are unable to break the curse. Farewell."

And the undertaker ended up vanishing in the blink of an eye as the ravens were now circling right above Mandy, shrouding her with more bad luck. Feeling completely unsettled now, Mandy felt the need to run off. Fortunately, the ravens remained behind, feeling like they did their job already…

* * *

A few minutes later, Mandy stopped running as she then realized that she was lost and had no idea where she was. Still feeling like she was shrouded with bad luck, she sighed unhappily as she started to regret her actions.

"Oh, I really wish I had a lucky _seven_ right about now."

When she said seven, her collar started shaking once again, this time a cloud shaped like a seven appeared in the sky as Mandy didn't care anymore. The seventh ghost to have appeared was what appeared to be an ace pilot from WWI/WWII, and he was riding in a plane facing upwards. Like the other ghosts, the pilot looked a lot like Andrew, and he was completely dressed like a pilot too, with the hat, goggles, uniform and all as he then saw Mandy from his plane and called out.

"Did someone say 'lucky seven'?" The pilot asked. "Captain Andrew the Ace Pilot Flyer to the rescue!"

Shrugging her shoulders, Mandy bolted to the plane and ended up climbing into the seat behind the pilot's seat.

"Now let's see, how do I start this thing again?" The pilot pressed some buttons when he then took off in the plane with Mandy behind him. "Geronimo!"

The plane was in the sky but the funny thing was, while it was flying straight, the plane was facing upwards, which got Mandy feeling nauseous as she then asked the pilot.

"Hey Mr. Pilot man, do you always fly your plane like this?"

"Nah, sometimes I fly like this eh?" He turned the plane as it was flying backwards.

"Or this eh?" He then turned the plane which was facing the screen now.

"Or even this eh," He then position the plane to the right direction as it was now flying normally. "But I usually don't fly this way."

"Okay, now Mister pilot allow me to ask you this question," Mandy started. "What kind of pilot are you anyway?"

"Why I'm only the greatest flyer the world has ever known," The pilot stated. "In fact, I was the head pilot captain chosen to lead flight in World War I and World War II."

"I see," Mandy said in a dull tone, not feeling like making any retorts this time.

It was then the pilot saw the perfect landing spot, near a neighborhood Mandy recognized.

"Hey, there's a good landing spot for us," The pilot pointed out. "I'll just push this peddle." He proceeded on pushing the landing peddles.

Unfortunately, the peddle he pushed ended up causing the plane to turn upside down as both Mandy and the pilot were now forced to hand on to the handles above them.

"Whoops! Wrong peddle!" The pilot simply said as Mandy noticed how high up they were and it was a long drop down. She gulped and said.

"Mr Pilot, do something!"

"I can't," The pilot said honestly. "My feet can't reach the controls!"

He was right.

 _And I wonder how this pilot ended up becoming the leading captain of the flight team in WWI and WWII._ Mandy kept that thought to herself as the pilot then said.

"Let me just pull this thingamajig," He pulled the right handle, but this ended up activated Mandy's parachute as she then started falling sideways in the direction the plane was heading. "Whoops! Wrong thingamajig!"

"Geronimo!" Mandy shouted as she slowly fell.

"GERONIMO!" The pilot shouted as the plane ended up landing in an area where Mandy then landed shortly after the plane hit the ground.

"A perfect landing!" The pilot cried out when he landed onto the ground along with Mandy. Mandy didn't recognize the neighborhood she was in.

"Mr Pilot, can you lift me to my neighborhood?" Mandy asked.

The pilot then looked into his cockpit and noticed the gas was on empty.

"Oh, bad news miss, I seem to have run out of gas," The pilot said. "That means I must be going now."

"But mister-"

"Sorry Mandy, but there's nothing I can do now," The pilot stated honestly. "Besides, my wife Alex who helped aid in the war is probably waiting for me at home. I bid you a farewell Mandy."

The pilot then vanished along with the plane as Mandy was still unsure what to do. Death wasn't far behind now.

"God, I don't recognize this neighborhood, and my night has been a nightmare," Mandy said. "I wish I didn't hurt Clover."

Mandy then remembered the curse Andrew and Alex mentioned.

"This so-called curse caused me to be haunted by _eight_ spirits." Mandy recalled.

Her collar started shaking again at the sound of the word 'eight' as two crashing cymbals appeared forming the number eight as they a crashing sound. Mandy sighed, expected this to happen as the eighth ghost then made his appearance. Like the other seven ghosts, this ghost looked a lot like Andrew. This ghost was shown as a zoot-suited, jive-living jazzy rockabilly party guy as he was wearing the hat, bowtie, and the suit to go with it. Mandy could only sigh as the lively man spoke.

"Well hello there missy." The man said.

"Okay, who are you suppose to be?" Mandy asked.

"Well I'll gladly introduce myself cool looking girl," The jive-living man introduced himself. "Dig this, I go by the name Hep-Drew, and I am the most jived jazziest party-goer to have existed. You got it?"

"Yes, I get it," Mandy said. "I just don't care at this point."

"Hey what's with the long frowny face missy," Hep-Drew asked.

"Well its just that, I have had a rough night tonight," Mandy confessed.

"Oh, did you go to a party," Hep-Drew guessed. "Because a party ain't complete without your drum sticks, you dig?"

The eighth ghost got some drum sticks as he started crashing them into trashcan.

"I didn't go to a party," Mandy said.

"Oh, did you go to a jazz club, or a bar," Hep-Drew guessed again. "Because I love to blow my own horn right then and there!"

He started blowing into a trumpet loudly.

"See, I play a lean mean trumpet machine," He said. "But you think I'm lively, my jively girlfriend Alex happens to be a party goer, and she excites me like crazy, you digging that?"

"I didn't do that either!" Mandy shouted.

"Oh, then what's the matter ma'am," He asked.

"I've been haunted all night by these ghosts, including you," Mandy started. "I've had my makeup ruined, been chewed up by dogs, chased by lunatics, chased by angry female dogs, tied to a pole over the stream, got myself soaked, got a look into my future, seeing that I'll be dead, and I got motion sickness from riding in a plane."

"Woah man, that must have been some real party girl," Hep-Drew said.

"It wasn't a party! Not for me," Mandy stated. "My point is I want to get back to my neighborhood and undo the wrongs that I have made!"

"Oh why didn't you say so? You just want to boogie on outta here and back to your club," Hep-Drew concluded. "I can help send you back to your area."

He got out a big horn.

"Get ready to have a huge blast girl!"

He then blew into it, which then sent Mandy flying and she ended up landing back into her own neighborhood. Hep-Drew appeared right next to her afterwards.

"There, wasn't that a blast?" He asked her.

"I guess," Mandy shook her head. "But at least I'm in my neighborhood now!"

"That's great because its time to take my leave," Hep-Drew gave his farewell. "I gotta blow! Gotta boogie on outta here! My jiggy girl Alex is missing me. Dig ya later missy Mandy!"

With a snap of his fingers, he vanished into thin air and left no trace of himself behind. Mandy was contemplating what to do next. She had this creepy image that if she said nine, whether it be the number or if she said 'no' in German, a dark thunder cloud shaped like the number 'nine' will shoot thunderbolts at her, planning on killing her quicker. With a gulp she then said.

"In order to undo this curse," Mandy gulped. "I'm afraid I have to… apologize to Clover with sincere emotions and make it seem meaningful."

She was hesitant at first, but she slowly went to the super spies' house as she slowly proceeded to knock at their front door…

* * *

In the super spies' home, Sam and Chaosky were almost finished eating their popcorn as Andrew and Alex were watching TV when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be," Alex wondered. "At 9:00 pm?"

"Only one way to find out," Andrew got up and went to the door with Alex behind him as he then opened the door. When he opened it he saw none other than Mandy who looked all roughed up.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mandy," Andrew said. "What are you doing here at 9 o'clock at night?"

"Hey Andrew," Mandy said slowly. "Where's Clover? I'd like to… I'd like to…"

"You'd like to apologize to her," Andrew guessed, hoping that that's why she was here.

"Yes," Mandy said hastily.

"She's in her room with Robert," Andrew said. "Go on and do what you must."

"Okay," Mandy came into the house as she went to Clover's bedroom door and then proceeded to knocking at the door. Andrew who was behind Mandy then called out.

"Clover you have a visitor!"

"Door's unlocked!" Clover called out.

The door opened up and Clover was surprised to see that it was Mandy who wanted to see her, of all people.

"Mandy!?" Clover was surprised to see her.

"Mandy," Robert said in a firm voice. "What are ya doin here?"

"Uh listen Clover, I want to…" She took in a deep breath before she continued. "I'd like to… apologize… for my behavior earlier…"

"Say what!?" Clover and Robert sounded surprised.

"That's right, I'm sorry for hurting you Clover. I'm sorry for all those times I was such an asshole to you," It was clear Mandy was on the verge of tears. "I know what it all feels. I know exactly how'd you feel if your makeup and dresses were trashed and destroyed, if you are being treated like a chew toy by a pack of hungry dogs, if you were being chased by a couple of lunatics, if you were being chased by a pack of angry female dogs, to be tied up to a bar, to be dragged down stream and get completely soaked, to get motion sickness from riding in a crappy plane, to have advice be given by a party goer, and most of all, I know how you'd feel if you were going to be dead in the future if you couldn't change your arrogant ways. I just want to be free and not have to die. I am so sorry Clover! I won't be mean to you again! I swear! Can you forgive me!?"

Clover and Robert were speechless by her apologize and didn't know what to say, as it was clear tears were streaming down Mandy's face, ruining her mascara. Andrew entered the room as he said.

"Well Clover, she apologized," Andrew said. "What do you think?"

Clover thought for a moment as she then whispered something in Robert's ear. Afterwards, Robert then said.

"Mandy, Clover says she forgives you," Robert stated. "She accepts your apology."

Mandy then smiled, wiping her tears as the curse was then lifted. The collar on Mandy's neck vanished as she was no longer going to be haunted by eight ghosts.

"I'm free." Mandy said softly.

"The curse has lifted," Andrew said as Alex nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to die! I'm feeling happy again," Mandy wasn't upset anymore. "I'm gonna try to be nice to you guys from now on. I'm not calling Andrew a loser, saying stuff about Sam and Chaosky, I won't call Alex an ugly mutt, and I won't one-up Clover in anything."

"Wow," Andrew was impressed. "That's really thoughtful."

"Yes, now if you can excuse me, I must see my friends Caitlin and Dominique and tell them the truth! Later everyone!"

Mandy then ran out of there house as all six of them (Clover being helped up by Robert) as Mandy started cheering 'I'm free!'.

"Your welcome!" Andrew called out. Alex then asked.

"Andrew babe, you really think Mandy will really stop being mean to us?"

"Probably not…" Andrew said simply.

"Well you know, it all depends on what the author plans to do next," Chaosky broke the fourth wall. "Depending on what he does, Mandy could possibly have redeemed her personality."

"Then for her sake, I hope the author does just that," Sam said.

"Amen," Robert agreed.

"Now that that's all settled, I think I can walk again," Clover proved it by getting onto her legs and didn't need Robert's help. "I can walk again! Thanks for helping me Robby!"

"Ya welcome peach pit," Robert said. "I love ya buttah ball."

"Oh I love you too Robby Poo!"

They proceeded to French kissing, letting their tongues touch one another. Andrew then said.

"Well if Mandy decides to change, then she might not try to ruin our relationship anymore!" Andrew declared.

"That would be great," Alex agreed. "I'd like nothing more than to have no interferences come between me and my wonderful hunk."

"Oh babe," Andrew grinned. "Nothing could possibly keep me from my angel!"

"Oh Andrew," Alex said seductively. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll!"

They proceeded to French kissing too, with their tongues touching and all that, as both couples were having an exciting kissing fest as Sam and Chaosky had no more popcorn since the show was over.

"Well that was good show wasn't it Sammy," Chaosky said. "I hope that with this story, Mandy has gained some character development."

"Me too Chaosky," Sam nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"Wanna go into your bedroom so we can French kiss too?" Chaosky suggested.

"You got it Chaosky my little man," Sam picked up Chaosky and they went into Sam's room.

"I love you so much Sammy."

"I love you so much too Chaosky."

In Sam's room, they were heard French kissing too like the other two couples as all three couples were having a great time kissing romantically and sexually. It looks like Mandy is planning on changing her ways, but the question is 'will it really happen?'. Only time will tell… It was then the screen started zooming out and the screen faded out in black shortly afterwards, meaning this was the end… This is the end of the story everyone…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

 **HERE ARE A COUPLE OF NOTES! IF YOU MUST KNOW, I AM PLANNING ON HAVING MANDY NOT BE MEAN TO THE GANG ANYMORE IN STORIES AFTER THIS ONE! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ALSO, I HOPE THIS STORY WASN'T TOO SCARY WITH THE CURSE AND THE GHOST! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW DARK THE SIXTH GHOST WAS, REVEALING MANDY'S DEATH IN THE FUTURE AND REVEALING TO HAVE PLANNED FOR HER FUNERAL, BEING AN UNDERTAKER AND ALL! OF THE EIGHT GHOSTS THAT APPEARED, THE SIXTH ONE WAS BY FAR THE DARKEST OF THE EIGHT! I HOPE IT WASN'T THAT SCARY NONETHELESS!**

 **ANYHOW, I'M GOING TO TRY TO COME UP WITH A NEW STORY IDEA FOR THIS SERIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF STORY, BUT I'LL DO IT ASAP! BUT UNTIL THEN, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW IF YOU WISH, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL AND WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT MANDY'S SUDDEN CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!**

 **WELL ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPYP READING EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY, AND THAT NOTE ASIDE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING FELLOW READERS EVERYWHERE!**


End file.
